"Mr Wrestling" Sean Christie
Sean Christie 'is a professional wrestler signed to Future Bebo Wrestling, where he competed on FBW Unbreakable and FBW Disclaimer, where he is one half of the reigning FBW World Tag Team Champions with his partner Paul Benzema. Early Career: A native to Ireland, the self-titled "Mr Wrestling" began his OW career in April 2008 under small time promotion TCW. His run with the company lasted a whole week before it went out of business and soon found himself bouncing around minor-leage promotions until he landed at COA (Championship Online Association). There, from May 08 to February 10 he had a somewhat successful career as a midcarder, earning a record setting 5 Tag Team Championships with various opponents. His most notable time in COA was in the battle of Chuck Norris/Jack Bauer. When after many heated debates with rival David Andrews, the two came to blows about who was the better hardman, Chuck Norris (represented by Christie) or Jack Bauer (represented by Andrews). The match ended with the win going to Christie and ultimately "Team Norris". After leaving COA in 10 Christie then moved on to OCW (Online Championship Wrestling) and broke out as one of its top stars, scoring himself the OCW Intercontinental Title and Two reigns as the OCW World Champion during his run and was heavely featured in main event bouts against Trey De Marc, Ricky Maine, Rage and others. Besides competing in OCW, Christie went on to main event in other promotions such as WCW (World Class Warriors) and WTF (World Turmoil Federation). In between competing he also briefly opened up his own promotion in mid 09 called NGW (New Generation Wrestling) which had a six month run and made future stars out of then young competitors Mike Sinew (Also known as Bronzeberg), John Bennett and Shadow Wolf. 'First FBW Run: Christie made his way to FBW in early June of 2011 and quickly made an impact, winning his first two matches. The second of which resulted in him becoming FBW World Champion after defeating Craig Adams, Ceasar Gomez and Felix Miles at the 2011 PPV, Aerial Assault . After that match he had a hand full of a wins. After some heated backstage comments Dusko Varesanovic, the two competed in a match that much like their backstage arguments got all to heated. The match ended with a victory for Dusko and shortly after that, Christie dropped the World Title and left FBW. A few days later and Christie had retired from competative competiotion. In the weeks after his retirement Christie went through multiple projects connected to the OW world and some outside. After many private conversations with Paul Benzema however Christie would ultimately return to the ring several months later. During Self Imposed Retirement: From Late December 2011 to late February 2012, Christie left the OW world (competativly). Only showing up in promotions to see old friends. During this time the Bebo Wrestling Network innitiative was being pu in place on Bebo where the site itself would advertise Online Wrestling (one of the only real active scenes on the social site). During this time Christie began working on online comicstrips. During his trips back to the OW sites however he began conversations with Paul Benzema (mainly about how crazy Christie thought he was, and partly) about a comeback to the competative side of OW, as part of a team. Return to FBW: And so on late February 2012, as part of Team Emosewa , Mr Wrestling returned to the ring in active competition. Returning to the ring in singles action won his first match back with ease. On March 10th 2012, Team Emosewa entered a tag team guantlet match for the FBW Tag Team Titles. The match consisted of six teams which ultimately came down to Team Emosewa and reigning champions John Bennett and Matt Young. After a long battle, Bennett turned on Young. The break up of the champions made it easy for the duo of Christie and Benzema to score a win and become FBW Tag Team Champions. Other Gimmicks: During his four year run on OW, Sean Christie has competed as several other gimmicks (not all at once). These where: *Emosewa *Terry Cannon *Terry Snow *David Foster *El Magnifico *Max Arrow *Bull Brannagin Championships: FBW - Future Bebo Wrestling *FBW World Championship (1 Time) *FBW Tag Team Championship (2 Time, current) with Paul Benzema (1) and Joey Tierney (1) WTF - World Turmoil Federation *1x WTF Tag Team Champion (w/ Matt Toung) *1x WTF Commonwealth Champion *1x WTF World Champion OCW - Online Championship Wrestling *1x OCW Intercontinental Champion *2x OCW World Champion COA - Championship Online Association *5x COA Tag Team Champion (2x w/ Dan Electro, 1x w/ Keenan Anthony, 1x w/ Drake Roberts, 1x w/ James Mercston) *1x COA Conflict Champion Miscelanious/other titles *GWE, BWF, WDW, NIW, CGW, WFC, CWF World Champion (all once) *2x Hardcore Champion (WFC, WCW) *1x X-Division Champion (WDW) *2x European Champion (WDW, EHOW) *1x Legends Champion (CWF) *1x WDW Tag Team Champion (w/ Danial Styles) *1x WFC Tag Team Champion (w/ Raver) *1x NIW Tag Team Champion (w/ Shadow Wolf) Titles under other gimmicks *1x DVW International Champion (as Emosewa) *2x OCW Tag Team Champion (as Emosewa w/ Yuji Yinamoto) (As Terry Cannon w/ Scotti Moretti) *1x NLW Tag Team Champion (as Emosewa w/ Scotty Moretti) *1x OCW US Champion as Bull Brannagin) *1x EWF Unique Champion (as Terry Cannon) *1x EWA Elite Champion (as Terry Cannon)